Story of My Life
by kiana101
Summary: Sequel to Sister, Sister. If you haven't read Sister, Sister, you should read it first.
1. Character Summaries

**Character Summaries**

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block: Decides that she likes Derrington again, but she doesn't know what to do about his cousin, Alex. She's not going to tell Alex just yet because she wants to make Derrington jealous for a little bit longer. She's pissed off at Cam for hurting Claire. She seriously wants to punch him in the face. Plus, with all of these Florida LBRs trying to steal her cheerleading trophy, she might just have to punch one of them.**

**Claire Lyons: She's so mad at Cam for kissing Sari. Her heart's been broken way too many times to count. Maybe it's time for Claire to move on, but Derrington (her fake brother) has a plan. Her ex- BFFs are trying to win the cheer competition, so she's not going to let Cam distract her from winning. **

**Alicia Rivera: She and Josh are happier than ever. She doesn't have any drama. She feels so bad for Claire, though. She genuinely hates Cam Fisher.**

**Kristen Gregory: Likes Kemp again, but he's a pervert, and he's all over Olivia when they go back to school. She is going to kick Cam's butt for hurting Claire. She's surprised that Derrington is on Claire's side and not Cam's.**

**Dylan Marvil: She's so happy with Chris Plovert. She's so mad at Cam. She's so ready to help Claire make Cam jealous any way she can.**

**The Briarwood Boys**

**Derrick Harrington: He's so pissed off at Cam, even though Cam told him what really happened. He thinks that Cam has hurt Claire way too much. He has a plan though, Claire's gonna make Cam even more jealous. Plus, Massie is going to help him, and so is Dylan.**

**Cam Fisher: Everyone's mad at him for kissing Sari, even Derrick. He regrets kissing her. **

**Josh Hotz: He wants to tell Alicia that he loves her. **

**Chris Plovert: He is so happy with Dylan. End of Story.**

**Kemp Hurley: Likes Kristen since Dylan is taken. He uses Olivia to make her jealous.**

**Alex Atherton: He's gonna back off of Massie. He can tell that she likes Derrick, but she hasn't said anything yet, so he's not going to break-up with her yet.**

**Ryan Adams: He's so pissed at Cam. He's going to get Cam back.**

* * *

**A/N Here it is!!!!!!!! The first chapter of Story of my Life..**


	2. Start All Over

**Start All Over**

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Cabin**

**11:20am**

Claire sat on Massie's bed, crying, surrounded by the whole PC plus all of the guys.

"It's okay, Claire." Massie said as she rubbed Claire's back in small circles. Massie sat on her right and Derrington sat on Claire's left.

"Yeah. You're gonna be okay Claire." Derrington said.

Claire had a box of tissue on her lap and there was a trashcan full of tissue on the floor.

"How could he do that to me?" Claire sobbed and blew her nose.

"Claire, he's a butt." Derrington didn't feel bad for talking about his best friend, because Cam was a butt.

"I still can't believe that Sari kissed him. Ugh! We have to crush the ex-BFFs in the competition." Alicia said shaking her head.

"I know." Derrington agreed. "If Cam apologizes to you, accept his apology, but don't go back out with him. He needs to get more jealous, and then you should decide whether you want him back or not."

How do you know that he's going to apologize?" Dylan asked him.

"It's obvious. He wants her back so he's gonna apologize." Derrington said.

"That's a good idea." Massie looked impressed. "Make him sweat."

Massie walked over to her iPod, put it in the doc and pressed play.

About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove played.

**Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you**

Claire started crying even more when she heard this song.  
**[Chorus]  
Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now**

**I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you**

**[Chorus]**

**Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you**

**[Chorus] (x2)**

**And I know how I feel about you now  
Yea I know how I feel about you now**

Everyone comforted Claire while Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers came on**. **

"Claire," Derrington said, "all you have to do is make Cam even more jealous than he already is."

"Yeah, Claire." Massie said."I'll help you too. I'll tell you what to do."

"I'll help too." Dylan said.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Orlando Girls' Cabin**

**11:20am**

"Oh my gosh! That wasn't even the plan and it worked!!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I know. I didn't even have to kiss him first." Sari agreed.

"You should go out with Cam. It would make Claire and Massie so pissed off." Sarah said laughing.

"That's a good idea." Sari said.

Amandy just sat there looking down. She didn't like talking about getting revenge on Claire. She thought Sarah and Sari were going too far. She had to warn Claire about their plan.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Boys' Cabin**

**11:30am**

Cam was laying on his bed listening to his iPod.

He was listening to World War lll by the Jonas Brothers.

Cam was so stupid. He needed to apologize to Claire, and get her back.

He turned his iPod off and went out of the cabin. He decided to go and visit Powwow Log. That was where he was supposed to have his first kiss with Claire almost a year ago. That was also where Alicia had seduced him and almost kissed him.

It was ironic that last time they were here him and Claire weren't going out and now that they're here again they still aren't going out.

Cam was going to apologize to Claire. He walked out of the cabin. He walked straight to the Girls' Cabin.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Cabin**

**11:45pm**

Claire had stopped crying. Now, she was just sitting in the middle of her bed, playing monopoly with Massie, Derrington, and Dylan. Everyone else was doing other things, like listening to music, reading, talking, and texting.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, became quiet, looked at Claire, and looked at the door.

Massie got up and went to the door.

"Where's Claire?" A voice asked.

"What are you doing here?" Massie snapped. "Haven't you messed up Claire's life enough?"

* * *

**A/N It's heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! The first chapter of Story of my life. Im so happy see-------------- =D =D =D =D =D =D Review this chapter. I want to see what you guys think of it. **


	3. Visitor

**A/n Kk. People. there's gonna be a little bit of cussing in this chapter. Just a heads up. Oh yea, and you guys are gonna hate Cam.**

**Visitor**

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Cabin**

**11:45am**

"What are you doing here?" Massie snapped. "Haven't you ruined Claire's life enough?"

Amandy stepped into the cabin. "I came here to apologize and to warn Claire about Sari and Sarah."

Massie and Amandy walked over to Claire's bed. Claire pushed the monopoly board onto the floor.

"Warn me about what?" Claire sniffed. She reached into the box of tissue on her lap, but there was no more tissue in the box.

"I'll go get some more tissue." Alicia got up and left the cabin.

"Remember the last time you were in Orlando for the Miss Kiss competition? Remember how competitive we all got? When Sarah and Sari want something, they'll do anything to get it."

"Ok so what did you come to warn us about, because whenever I want something I won't let anyone stand in my way of getting it." Massie smirked.

"I came to warn you guys that Sarah and Sari are up to something. They're still trying to get revenge on you guys. So you guys better watch your backs." Amandy said looking at her feet the whole time.

"What are they planning?" Dylan asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. They keep changing plans." Amandy said. "All I know is that they aren't themselves anymore. Ever since you chose Massie over us at the Miss Kiss competition, they've been different."

"I don't know if I can trust you. I'm, sorry, but I need to think about this. Do you mind leaving our cabin? I really need to think." Claire said, kindly.

"Okay. Please, Claire. Watch out. They're planning something." Amandy said. She half-smiled. It was a sad smile. Amandy left the cabin.

Suddenly, Alicia barged through the door with a new tissue box.

"Um. You guys might want to see this." Alicia said handing Claire the tissue box.

"Oh, shit." Derrington said.

"Language!" Massie yelled as she ran out the cabin door with the PC and all of the boys following her.

Then, Massie stopped suddenly and said, "Oh, shit! What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**Outside of the Girls' Cabin**

**12:05pm**

Claire pushed through everyone when she heard Massie curse. Massie never cursed unless something was seriously wrong.

Once she saw what everyone was cursing at she just said, "What the Hell is going on here?"

Cam and Sari were walking hand in hand towards the Dining Pavilion. They were laughing.

When they saw Claire, they stopped walking. Sari smirked and said, "Hey Claire what's up?"

Claire was not going to cry. She had learned ah-lot from Massie. She kept herself cool and calm and under control.

"Actually, I was just talking to my _friends. _What about you?"Claire smiled brightly.

"Actually, my _boyfriend_ just asked me out." Sari said.

"Really? I haven't seen any skunks around here. So does your boyfriend have a white stripe down his back?" Massie jumped in and smiled back at her.

At this time, Claire and Massie knew they could trust Amandy.

Everyone except Cam and Sari laughed.

"The Skunk and the Skank." Dylan sneezed.

Everyone laughed again.

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend and I'd appreciate it if you bitc- I mean ladies would stop talking about her." Cam put his arm around Sari's waist.

"Were you about to call us bitches?" Claire said.

Everyone's mouths were hanging open.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Cam shrugged.

Then, Derrington was lunging at Cam. His fist was ready for a punch.

Josh, Alex, and Ryan held him back. He tried to break free of their grasp.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't know what your problem is, Cam. Why the hell would you call them bitches? Massie, Claire and Alicia are not bitches." Derrington was still trying to punch Cam.

"It's okay, brother. I can handle myself." Claire said to Derrington, then she focused back on Cam. She narrowed her eyes.

"Cam, I forgive you. For everything. For breaking up with me so many times. For going out with Olivia. For kissing Sari. For going out with Sari. And even for calling us bitches." Claire said even though she just wanted to punch him in the face. He had gone way too far this time.

"Really?" Cam's eyes brightened. He took a step closer to Claire.

Claire stepped back. "Really. I forgive you. And now I just want to forget you." Claire said feeling exactly like Lauren, from _The Hills_.

"C'mon Derrick. Let's go. I have to talk to you guys alone." Claire said, pulling Derrington's arm. Everyone else followed Claire and Derrington to the ring of logs that circle the bonfire at night.

"Claire, call Amandy." Massie instructed.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**Outside the Girls Cabin**

**12:15pm**

"That went terrible. What the hell was I thinking?" Cam said to Sari once everyone was gone.

"You have to give it some time. This will work and Claire will want you back." Sari said.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked her. He was worried.

"Yeah. I'm positive." Sari said. They started walking again toward the Dining Pavilion.

Only Cam didn't know that Sari's plan was to keep them apart and not to get them together.

* * *

**A/N: See. I told you guys that you would hate Cam because I know I hate him right now. Don't worry though. Cam's not a bad guy and he wont stay mean for long. Also, I need you guys to tell me if you like this story or not. I'm available to suggestions on stuff I could put in the story. Review me. **


	4. Say Cheese Sari

**Say Cheese**

**Lake Placid**

**Bonfire Circle**

**12:30pm**

"Okay, could somebody please tell me why Cam and Sari were holding hands?" Amandy said as she ran into the circle of logs that surrounded the pile of ash that used to be pieces of wood.

"That was the emergency I told you about on the phone." Claire said. She was trying her hardest to keep herself together.

"So, does that mean you guys trust me?" Amandy said, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Yeah, we do." Massie said.

"So, what do we do now?" Dylan asked.

"I think we should just go back to the original plan. Wait for Cam to apologize again and then make him more jealous." Derrington said.

"But, you saw what just happened. Sari has him wrapped around her finger. If he's as hypnotized by her that he'll call us bitches, then what makes you think he's going to apologize?" Alicia said.

"Cam knows that he's wrong. He will apologize, even though Claire said that she wants to forget him." Derrington said proudly.

"Ehmagawd there are so many things wrong with that plan." Massie said.

"Oh, well. Underneath, he's still Cam. I know it." Derrington said.

"Fine. But, I need to leave okay? I'm going to go take a nap so I can be ready for the next game at three." Claire walked out fast.

Ryan and Derrington were about to follow her, but Massie said, "She wants to be alone."

"Yeah, but Claire's my girlfriend. I have to go check on her."

Alex, Derrington, Kemp, Chris, Josh, Kristen, Dylan, and, Alicia all rolled their eyes and said, "Shut Up Ryan!"

Massie laughed.

"Seriously, dude. Everyone knows that you and Claire just went out to make Cam jealous." Kristen said.

"It's true." Chris Plovert said.

"Why don't you guys go 'talk' to Cam and Sari? I'll go check on Claire." Massie winked and walked away.

Alicia led the way to the Dining Pavilion.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Cabin**

**12:45pm**

Claire was laying on her bed with the box of tissue.

She was listening to Demi Lovato's Don't Forget.

The song was just getting to the chorus.

**But somewhere we went wrong **

**W were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

**But now I guess**

**This is where we have to-**

Massie came in the front door of the cabin and turned the volume down to mute.

"Kuh-laire. I'm so sorry this happened." Massie said as she looked at Claire's red nose and swollen eyes.

"I know, Mass. I know." Claire blew her nose into a tissue.

"Try to go to sleep okay?" Massie said as she rubbed Claire's back. After all, that's what sisters do.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**Dining Pavilion**

**12:45pm**

The PC, minus Claire and Massie, plus the guys walked into the Dining Pavilion and sat down at Cam and Sari's table. Sari was drinking a strawberry milkshake.

"Hey life ruiners. What's up?" Derrington glared at Cam.

"Don't be mad because Cam chose me instead of that slut, Claire." Sari said.

"Obviously Cam has no taste. Why would he go out with a girl who has milkshake in her hair?" Alicia said.

"What?" Sari asked. "I don't have milkshake in my hair."

"You do now." Alicia took Sari's milkshake and poured it on her head.

Everyone laughed. "Say cheese." Dylan said as she took out her iPhone and snapped a picture of Sari.

"Mandy, why are you laughing?" Sari screeched.

"First of all, it's Amandy. Second of all, I'm tired of you and Sarah always trying to get revenge on somebody. It's stupid, childish, and immature." Amandy said.

"Whatever." Sari stormed out of the Dining Pavilion with Cam right behind her.

"That girl is so ah-nnoying." Kristen said.

Then everyone laughed again, remembering Sari's face when Alicia poured the milkshake on her head.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Cabin**

**1:05pm**

Claire was on her bed sleeping.

Massie was laying on her bed listening to I Will Be by Leona Lewis.

She was thinking about Derrington and Alex. Massie realized that she liked Derrington.

She made a list of why she likes Derrington. She put the list on her Palm Pilot.

**Why Derrington is So Ah-Dorable**

**1. Ah-mazing Chocolate Brown Eyes**

**2. Shaggy blonde hair is so sexy**

**3. He plays soccer**

**4. Defended us against Cam**

**5. He took Claire's side, instead of Cam's**

**6. He calls me block, or he used to**

**7. He's the most popular guy at BOCD**

**8. He's so ah-mazingly sensitive and kind to us**

Massie's phone vibrated twice, indicating she had a text.

Massie look at the Caller ID.

**New Picture Message from Dylan. **

Massie opened the Picture Message.

It was a picture of Sari with strawberry milkshake all over her head.

Massie laughed out loud. Then, she stopped, when she remembered that Claire was sleeping. She looked over at Claire who hadn't moved at all.

Her phone vibrated again.

**New Message from Derrick**

Massie opened the text.

**Derrick- Meet us n the dining pavilion**

**Massie-I'm on my way**

Massie changed out of her cheerleading uniform and went to meet them in the Dining Pavilion.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Bathrooms**

**1:15pm**

Sarah and Sari were in the bathroom trying to get the milkshake out of Sari's hair.

After Sarah had washed Sari's hair three times, Sari started blow drying her hair.

"Ugh! Those whores think they're so cool just because they poured milkshake on me. They don't know that I have a new plan. This time Claire's gonna feel real pain." Sari said.

Only, Sari didn't know that someone was listening.

* * *

**A/N What can i say? Hmm. Idk. Well, Cam is still Derrington's bestfriend, but so is Claire. Derrington waas only violent towards Cam because he was mad at him. Don't worry, though. Cam and Derrington will make up like in the next chapter. Review me. **


	5. I Told You So

**I Told You So**

**Lake Placid**

**Second Round of Soccer Championships**

**4:00pm**

"And the Briarwood Octavian Country Day boys soccer team wins again! The third round will be tomorrow at 12:00pm. And the girls' soccer game will be at 6:00pm today." The announcer announced.

Cam ran as fast as he could to his cabin to go change clothes. During the whole soccer game, Cam was watching Claire. He was making sure Sari didn't hurt her, since Cam heard her say that she was going to cause Claire actual pain.

Cam ran out of his cabin as soon as he changed. He ran straight into Derrington who was coming into the cabin.

"Dude, I'm so glad to se you." Cam said.

"Why?" Derrington glared at him.

"Because, I heard Sari say that she's going to cause Claire actual pain." Cam said.

"Please. What makes you think that I would listen to you?" Derrington said.

"Just trust me on this one. Please. You have to. This is serious." Cam said.

"Okay. Let's say that Sari did actually try to hurt Claire. What do you think she would do?" Derrington said.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's going to be something bad. Really bad." Cam said.

"What should we do?" Derrington said, all traces of resentment towards Cam gone.

"I don't think we should tell them." Cam said.

"What? Why not?" Derrington said.

"Because, that'll only make Sari act faster. I'm going to keep going out with her too. I wanna know what plans she has." Cam said.

"Let's Spy." Derrington said.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**A Clearing in the Woods**

**3:00pm**

It was Thursday. There were no soccer games today. The Sirens won every game they played except two , so they had won three out of five games. The finals were on Wednesday of next week. The Tomahawks won every game they played. They won all six games. Their finals were on Thursday of next week.

The girls had cheer practice right now. Kristen was there since she didn't have practice or a game. Massie had finally let them take a 10 minte break after an hour of practicing. Everyone in the Pretty Committee took the break time to think about the status of their lives.

Massie spent any free time she had practicing the routine for the cheer competition over and over. She had to make sure her squad won the championships on Friday. Cam is hanging out with Derrington again. She keeps forgetting to ask Derrington why him and Cam were friends again. She feels like something is going on that she doesn't know about.

Claire was not as depressed as she once was. She had awesome friends and she found a way to be happy without Cam. Even though every time she sees Cam and Sari together , she wants to go back to the cabin and cry.

Alicia had an awesome relationship with Josh. He told her that he loves her it was so romantic. Alicia now knew why Claire liked Cam so much. When I guy romances you, you feel like the most special girl in the world.

Dylan was happy that everything was going so smoothly in her life. She's happy that everyone is friends again. She has a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Especially when Derrington and Cam are watching Claire so closely.

Kristen has taken an interest in Kemp. Nothing has happened there yet, since he seems to flirt with everyone.

After their break, Massie made the squad do the routine again.

"Melissa, tighten those arms. Okay hold. 4, 3, 2, 1. That was perfect. Here comes the toe touch. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Perfect. Okay arms out. Yes. You got it. That was great you guys." Massie said as she watched the rest of the squad do the routine.

* * *

"This is so uncomfortable." Cam said. He was hiding in the bushes with Derrington watching the girls practice. "AH! A BUG!" Cam yelled.

Massie looked from side to side trying to find whoever mad that noise.

"Phew! That was close. And, stop being such a baby. We have to make sure none of the girls get hurt." Derrington said. He lifted his binoculars back up to his eyes.

"Oh, you know that it's just because they're wearing tight shirts and shorts and they're jumping around everywhere." Cam lifted his binoculars up to his eyes.

"That is… half-true." Derrington said.

"C'mon Derrick, we've been spying on them since like Monday and nothing has even happened yet. Maybe Sari changed her mind and decided not to try and hurt Claire." Cam said.

"I doubt it." Derrington said. "Now shut up before we get caught."

"Whatever, you perv."

* * *

**A/ N AHAHAHA. Cam cracks me up. I wonder what's going to happen. **


	6. Um, is this a bad time?

**Um, is now a bad time?**

**Lake Placid **

**The Girl's Cabin**

**10:09 am **

Massie laid in her bed waiting for everyone to wake up. She had been awake since 8 am. Normally, she wouldn't have been up before 10, unless it was a school day. But this time, she woke up thinking about Derrington. She had just had a dream about him. Massie realized that she didn't know what to do about Alex.

All she really wanted to do was go and talk to Derrick. Then she wanted to get back together with him, not like she'd ever tell anyone that. She would probably tell her sister, but that's just because she knew that Claire would never tell anyone.

Massie didn't know what else to do so she got dressed and repainted her nails with Hard Candy navy blue nail polish.

At that time everyone was still asleep, so Massie went outside and sat on the porch.

She wished that she had never fake-dated Alex. It was totally obvious that she was supposed to be with Derrick.

Massie stood up and started walking. She had to do something to keep her mind off of her dramatic life. Massie wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away. Then she walked right into someone.

She looked up and saw a pair of warm brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"Sorry." Derrick said. He blushed.

"No, it's okay." Massie smiled.

They both dropped their gazes to the floor.

"So…"Derrick said trying to break the awkward silence.

"So…" Massie repeated, speechless for once in her life.

"What're you doing out here so early?" Derrick joked.

"Everybody else is sleeping, plus I needed to think." Massie looked away.

"Me too. I was just thinking about-" Derrick broke off suddenly, as if he had said too much.

"About what?" Massie pressed. She needed some answers.

"Nothing." Derrick shook his head.

"You can tell me. We're friends right?" Massie smiled.

"Yeah. We are." Derrick stared straight into Massie's eyes. "Um, so I was thinking about you and everything that we've gone through."

Massie just stared at him. There was so many things that she wanted to say, but she just couldn't make her mouth speak. The last time she felt like this was the last time they were in Lake Placid.

Right before she and Derrick kissed for the very first time. 

Then, Derrick was kissing her. She was so surprised, that she didn't kiss him back at first.

After about 2 seconds, Massie was kissing Derrick back. In her head, the song He Could Be The One by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana was playing.

_He's lightning_

_Sparks are flying_

_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm going crazy_

_About him lately_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

Her heart was pounding in her chest along to the beast of the song.

Massie was getting dizzy though. She thought she was gonna pass out from lack of air.

Just then, Derrick pulled back gasping for air. After they caught their breath, Derrick pressed Massie against the side of the girls' cabin. Massie pulled Derrick back to her lips and they started kissing again.

They both knew that after this kissing session, they would not be able to stay mad at eachother any longer.

Massie pulled back and just looked at Derrick.

They stared into each others eyes for a long time.

Then Derrington rubbed the back of his neck, "So… Where does this leave us?"

Massie wasn't sure. If she started going out with him again, she would look like a desperate wannabe. Plus, she felt so bad about Alex. But if she didn't go out with him she might never get to kiss him again.

"I don't want to hurt Alex." Massie said. "It wouldn't be fair to him if I went out with you."

"You didn't care about me when you went out with him." Derrick said. "And, we don't have to tell anyone."

Massie slowly started to smile involuntarily. "I guess that would be okay."

Derrington kissed Massie softly.

"Um, is this a bad time?" A voice asked.

Massie pulled away. "Claire. What are you doing here?"

"I just went out looking for you after I woke up and you weren't there. Then I come out here and I see my sister making out with her ex-boyfriend/my boy BFF. Care to explain?" Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" Derrington looked at Massie.

"See, me and Derrick are kinda, sorta a little bit back together." Massie said.

"You're kinda, sorta a little bit back together? Really?" Claire questioned.

"Yeah, really. But you can't tell anyone because it's a secret." Derrick said.

"I can't tell the PC?" Claire looked at Massie.

"No. You can't tell anyone. Pinky Swear?" Massie held out her pinky.

Claire shook her pinky, "Pinky Swear. I'll just leave you two alone now."

"Bye!" Massie said sarcastically while Claire walked away.

"Okay, now that she's gone I have to tell you something. It's important." Derrick said. He looked nervous.

"What is it?" Massie asked.

"Come with me." Derrick held Massie's hand and pulled her into the woods with him.

"Okay. Now, what is it?" Massie asked once they stopped walking.

"So, you may have noticed that I'm hanging out with Cam a lot more now."

"Yes, go on." Massie had been meaning to ask him about that.

"Well, he told me that Sari is planning to hurt Claire."

"And you believed him." Massie said.

"No, I didn't at first, but then I was thinking ' Hmm Cam isn't a liar.'"

"We don't know what he'll do." Massie said.

"I know that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt Claire." Derrick said.

"Really? Then why do you think he called us bitches? He changed. We don't know Cam anymore." Massie said.

"Yeah, but I think he only did those things because Sari told him to be mean so that Claire would come back to him."

"I don't know." Massie looked unsure.

"Trust me on this."

"Okay. I do believe that Cam wouldn't lie about this, but what should we do?"

"I don't know. Cam and I are just keeping a really close eye on Claire just in case Sari tries. We think she's gonna try to cause her physical pain this time, not just emotional pain."

"That ah-nnoying girl is gonna go through me if she touches my sister. I have to go tell Claire."

"No, you can't tell her. If you tell her Sari will just act faster. We have to wait a little." Derrick said.

"Fine. Let's go." Massie started to walk out of the woods.

"Where are we going?" Derrick followed her.

"Let's walk and you can tell me this whole story from the beginning." Massie said.

Derrick smiled.

* * *

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG. Please tell me that you guys got Boys R Us. If u did, it was awesome huh??? If u didn't, I'm not gonna say anymore about it so i wont ruin the surprise for u. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Massie and Derrington get back together. Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay. Whoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review me. Ur reviews make my day. =]**


	7. The Big Day: Almost

**The Big Day: Almost**

**Lake Placid**

**A Clearing in the Woods**

**11:34pm**

It was the day before the Cheer competition.

Earlier that day the Tomahawks won their soccer championships.

The day before, the sirens won their championships, so their whole school was on a winning streak. Massie just prayed that their cheerleading team would continue on that winning streak.

They were practicing their routine since 8:45pm. Massie knew everyone was tired, but she wanted to make sure that their routine was perfect.

The soccer guys were there too. Massie needed someone's advice on the routine. And she also had them there because she had a strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain. She was feeling weirdly protective, but she had no idea why.

"Okay. That time was almost perfect. Let's do it one more time and then we can all go home and sleep." Massie said.

Everyone cheered including the soccer guys. Massie glared at Derrington until he stopped clapping.

Derrington lowered his eyes and pressed play on the radio.

The music started.

About halfway through the routine Massie could've swore that she saw something run through the trees. She didn't want to worry anyone, so she didn't tell anyone.

When the music stopped and everyone was in their stunts, Something told Massie to get everyone down from their stunts.

"Everyone get down now!! Hurry up!" Massie yelled.

She did a cradle and got down.

"Watch out!" Derrick yelled.

Everything happened in slow motion, and Massie didn't know what to do.

Something ran towards them.

Claire was cradling down.

Cam ran out to catch her.

Massie and Derrick screamed, "Claire!"

Claire screamed and then everything went black for Massie and Claire.


End file.
